maiotomefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 10
King's return is the 10th chapter of My-Otome series. A new enemy appears and battles Arika. The city is in the brink of destruction, and many civilians would be involved. Garderobe cannot act on their accord without receiving a notice from the kingdom. Amidst of the chaos, Mashiro decides to make a change. Summary One of the robotic-being summons a Slave and goes havoc on the city. Arika orders to put the slave to a halt, but the robotic-being attacks Arika with whip-like chains which something that Arika managed to dodge, attacks the robotic-being with a punch, but only to be deemed futile, and sends Arika flying with a kick on a wall. Back at the park, Nina says that she has lots of things she wants to ask of Mashiro, but not now, and asks Mashiro to leave the place and runs away. Mashiro asks her where she will go, on which Nina responds that she will make her way onto the Artai Embassy. Mashiro follows her, giving Nina a shock. Mashiro says that it is unreasonable to go alone, and Nina only replies by saying to suit himself. Back at Arika's battle, the robotic being compliments her for battling without a Robe. Arika gets up on her feet, grabs a steel bar with a boulder, smashes it on the robotic being and ends her attack with a headbutt. However, the attack didn't work for the second time. The robotic being says then that the revolution will change the world and would advance them to a glorious future. The Slave continues to destroy the town. Rad wonders where Lumen went. Haruka, along with her childhood friend appears, and proceeds to fire the now upgraded, anti-slave enforcement cannon, Koumokuten MK-III. Rad, however, accepts then cuts through the attack, and destroys the cannon. The feat shocks Haruka, while her childhood friend calls the robotic being a Perfect Cyborg. Rad tells that justice resides in him, and orders them to begone, as those who will oppose him might as well give up their life. Haruka, annoyed, tells Rad that he's obviously joking, and tells that what he's doing is Congo Riot, only to be corrected by her friend by saying that it is absurd. A soldier then draws the attention of the two, telling them to withdraw from the battle, which shocks the two. On the room of the Prime Minister, Sergey is asked by his Assistant if it isn't a good idea to defend the city. He then responds that they just have to rebuild the city, and as long as the Royal Palace is intact, the Kingdom is safe. If somethings happens to Nagi, a war would be inevitable. At Garderobe, they are seeing how the city is being burned down, causing them to worry. Miss Maria tells them to settle down and must be composed all the time. Shizuru states that unless there would be a request of assistance for them, they wont be able to do something, and she finds it irritating that they cannot do anything about the situation. Natsuki is already furious that Mashiro is not yet found. Along with the crowd on the town, Nina and Mashiro see how the chaos is going worse. The soldiers already blocked the routes to Fuukakyuu. Mashiro then questions why Garderobe isn't doing anything. Nina tells him that unless a request from Windbloom Kingdom reaches them, they wont do anything. A soldier then reports that a girl in pigtails wearing a Garderobe uniform is battling a Schwarz behind the Embassy, which shocks Mashiro. Lumen tells Arika that she is brave for fighting, but no one is going to rescue her. She then explains why the revolution is necessary, for someone who has the political power doesn't think of anyone but himself, referring to Nagi. Arika replies that the citizens has nothing to do with what they are doing, on which Lumen replies that sacrifices are inevitable on a revolt; to which Arika replies to Lumen that she is wrong. Lumen then whips Arika and drops her lucky charm. Meanwhile Nina and Mashiro try to pass the blocked route, even though they weren't allowed to do so. Haruka yells that they should let them out all at once, and says that there must be something that they can do for the trapped citizens. Mashiro then thinks if there is something that he can do, and remembers the contents of his bag. An individual says that what they are doing are orders from the Prime Minister, and they must kill anyone who tries to break out. A voice then demands to open the road which angers the individual, which is revealed to be the Princess. Mashiro then orders the soldiers to open the castle gates for the refugees, and prepare for a counter attack. Characters in Order of Appearance W-A-G-R-I-M Used Weapons Used *Chain-like Whip *Koumokuten MK-III Abilities Used *Hand to Hand Combat GEMs Used *None Robes Used *None Items Used *Steel Bar with a Boulder Miryoku Used *None Category:Chapters